Zombiepedian Memories
by kamd
Summary: This is a group of stories that were posted a long time ago to zombiepedia


**Hello people I am karanmd a wikia user and the admin of zombiepedia, a wiki about zombies and we have had a fanfiction category for quite some time so I am going to post all the stories here so they can get more attention**

 **(Note: This is a fake addition to the book World War Z. Please do not consider it canon,as it is fanfiction.)**

Pyongyang, North Korea.

The one lone woman who lives here in Pyongyang is the first to settle in North Korea after World War Z. Her name is Ginger Phoenix, of the formerly very influential Phoenix family. Do to her smart planning, she is the last of her entire family and extended family to survive the war. Her family will end with her death, as she has no intentions to have children.

"I am _very_ lucky. Before the war, my family was one of the most influential in America. As soon as I caught whiff of this Solanum virus, I, being a survivalist, did my research, and found out about what was happening in Asia before most Americans even cared. That is why I immediately hired the best sharpshooters I could find to teach me everything they knew about guns. I even got an XM8 as a gift from my brother, one of those hard-ass army guys. He had been teaching me how to shoot since I was pretty damn young, but not about anything other than pistols and old M1 Carbines."

Brooks: Didn't most of your family neglect the fact the dead were rising? Didn't they just close up the gates to their mansion and try to wait it out?

"My father was a dumbass. Plain and simple. He only cared about his job. It was the only thing he was good at, besides neglecting his family."

Brooks: What happened with your survival progress next?

"Well, I got some contractors to build me this shelter in the Rocky Mountains. When the Great Panic began, I was already nice and cozy in my new home. I had gotten my brother and some of his army buddies, plus their families, to come to the shelter so we could survive and watch safely as the world descended into chaos. We had a well, a storage room, a small medical room with anti-venoms and other essentials, and a smokehouse for when the salmon run began. We stayed hidden until the Army fell back behind the Rockies. We were almost found, but when this army scout came into our uncharted gorge. We got my brother to snipe him in the chest. I personally went out to retrieve the M16A2 and what ever else he had on him, but my brother had shot low and he was still alive. He punched me in the knee, not breaking it though, and then I kicked him in the face hard. I could see the spurt of blood as it came squirting out of his mouth. I pulled out my butterfly knife and finished the job with a stab to the temple. God I miss that knife. It was a very nice titanium one, the kind you would find on some L.A. gangbanger.

(She smiles, but then gets her stone cold look again.)

Brooks: How old are you?

"34"

Brooks: The duration of the Zombie War was 13–20 years.

"Don't ask what I think you're gonna ask. Anyhow, we lived nicely, but bandits roved the landscape, and constantly pestered us during the salmon run. One day, they full fledged invaded our compound, and killed at least 1/3 of us with AK-47s. My brother had secretly dug an escape tunnel a few months back and he literally threw me down into it. All I heard were the echoes of automatic weapons and then a massive, concussive blast."

(Her eyes tear slightly, but then she gets fiery hatred in her eyes again.)

"I think I was the only survivor, as all I saw after that was zombies and some harmless biker gangs, as helpless as I was. All I scrounged from the compound after the bandits left was my XM8, a rucksack full of canned food, and a few gallons of water in milk jugs. It was a difficult life out in the wild. I had to carry that damn rucksack full of supplies all the way to Oregon, where I thought was paradise. The joy of other human beings. I liked it at first, but then it drove me insane. I stole a fishing boat in Seattle and scrounged up and down the coast of Canada and Alaska, before finally deciding to get away from it all. It was at this moment that life took a turn for the better. I found an old solar yacht, with a full ammo stock, and some canned supplies and even a water bed. When I went down below decks, I found a single child. At first I didn't know what to do, but the kid ended my indecision quickly. As he turned towards me, I could see his left eye and cheek were torn off, and I also noticed that his shirt wasn't supposed to be red, but white. He clambered towards me, and I lifted my XM8 and shot him in the head. Unfortunately, it skimmed through his hair, so I punched him square in the face. He fell back, and I ran upstairs. I turned around and fired down the stair well, and the boys arm flew off. But when he got close, I shot him in the head, my mind finally focused enough to aim well. I tossed his body overboard and set sail out into the ocean, heading west.

Brooks: Toward Russia...

"Well, originally I just thought I would die at sea, but then I landed in Kamchatka. It wasn't exactly that resource rich, so I set off again. By this time I had only some dried fish left to eat and I desperately needed food and water supplies. Then I spotted land, and set full speed ahead towards it. I landed, well, with my boating skills, crashed onto the beach. I found six waterlogged zombies waiting for me. I killed them all with headshots and found a nearby building. The front gates were open and I walked straight in. Then, I looked up at the fading poster of Kim Jong-il. I saluted him rudely (she raises her middle finger, and raises it to her forehead horizontally) and I checked my magazine and saw I was out of ammo. I pulled the XM8 over my back and entered the building. Inside were dozens of army crates, and I had to find a crowbar to open one of them. Inside were dozens of AK-74s, but they were unloaded. I checked a few more crates and found ammo. I halfway filled my rucksack with ammo and headed on my way. I found a 2 story building with only 1 door. I went inside and officially declared it my new home. In the cellar were hundreds, and I sure as hell am not exaggerating, hundreds of MRE's. They were mainly just kung pao chicken and rice and that sort of thing, but some had desserts in them.

Brooks: Did anything else happen?

"Not really. Eventually some Chinese colonists settled in the North, but the only real person I have talked to is you."

Brooks: No Chinese colonists this far south?

"The only fucking person who would want to find out what's down here is that border guard guy, who I have seen through binoculars. In fact, next week, I am going to walk through Panmunjom and say "Hi" to millions of shocked South Koreans.

(As I walk downstairs to leave, I hear maniacal laughing, and the distinct burst from an AK-74. I try to open the door, but it is locked.)

 **Credits-**

 **Philodox**

 **BobNewbie**

 _ **Zeno Panthakree**_


End file.
